


Life togther

by LadyCassie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCassie/pseuds/LadyCassie
Summary: Akashi Satsuki had been inseparable from her brother, but when their mother dies they find themselves separated. Satsuki moves in with her aunt, where she then meets Aomine Daiki. Seijuro is left alone in the big house, wondering if he'll ever see his sister again.





	1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Kuroko no Basket_ **

* * *

She'd been out rubbing the stray cat that lives's around the estate when he found her. "Satsuki!" She looks up knowing exactly who had called her name.

"Yes, Sei-chan?" Having the name Akashi means that Satsuki has to miss out on a lot of things the other's children her age get to do. Seijuro, who is their father's heir, has even less freedom than herself.

"It's time to go." He tells her.

Tears gather in her eye's as throws herself into her brother's arms. "I don't want to go, I want to stay together with you, forever." She cries.

Their mother has recently only passed and their father feels that it would be better for the two siblings to grow up apart. Seijuro will stay on the estate with their father, while Satsuki will move in with their mother's sister. They're aunt Mai, she's unable to bear children, so is more than happy to take Satsuki.

Seijuro looks down at his little sister, there are only 10 mouths between them and this will be the first time the pair has been separated. "We'll be together again." He promise's, before pulling her along to lead them back where it is their aunt is waiting.

"Satsuki!" Their father calls when they come into sight. Satsuki for her part is still unsure of what's going on and rushed the small distance to her father. He picks her up placing her on his hip, as he wipes some of her hair away from her face.

"Father?" She ask's when he stares at her for some time without saying anything.

"You remind me so much of your mother, my little cherry blossom." Satsuki leans into his hand when he reaches to stroke her cheek. "Sending you away is the only way, I can give you the freedom your mother wanted for you." His voice is soft, Satsuki prefers this voice to the one he normally use's when speaking to people.

"Can Sei-chan come too?" She's sure that if her brother comes along with her, then it wouldn't be so scary.

"Seijuro must stay here with me, he is my heir and in turn can never be free, but you, for your mother's sake I will set you free." Why he hugs her so tightly Satsuki is unsure, but regardless she hugs him back."You'll understand when you're older."

Seijuro watches the whole thing from where Satsuki had left him standing, he understands what their father is saying a lot more than Satsuki.

"Come, Seijuro. It's time to see your sister off." He follows behind quickly, reaching out to hold Satsuki hand when she's placed back on the ground. Together, the two of them follow their father until the reach the courtyard, where their aunt Mai waits by a car. "Say goodbye, Seijuro."

Seijuro looks up at their father and looks at where their hands are joined, Satsuki has been his only companion and without her, he will now be utterly alone. "Does she have to go?" He looks up at his father hopefully.

"Say goodbye, Seijuro." Their father says as he pulls them apart.

"Bye, Satsuki." He whispers as Mai takes Satsuki hand and pulls her towards the waiting car.

"Bye, Sei-chan." She whispers in return as she is taken away.

As the car starts to drive away, he steps forward to follow, but the vice-like grip of his father keeps him in place. "You have lesson's to attend too." He's turned back towards the house, this will be the last time he will see Satsuki for some years, although he didn't know it at the time.

* * *

Living with her aunt Mai is different. Satsuki does nothing but cry for the first week, she wants to go home, back to Sei-chan. Mai tries everything to calm the crying child, but nothing work's, well that is until she meets him.

Aomine Daiki, or as Satsuki nicknames him Dai-chan, is the life-saver that Mai had needed. Daiki is a sweet boy, and the day he knocked for Satsuki was the first day that Satsuki went without crying. Eventfully the two were rarely apart.

Looking out the kitchen window, she spots the two playing tag. They make a cute pair, Mai wonders if they will be more one day. Smiling, she gets back to her housework and checks on the two every so often.

For Mai, Satsuki is the daughter she wishes was her own and Daiki is the son she wished she could have had, but she doesn't need those types of dreams anymore. "Satsuki, Daiki, snakes are ready!" She calls and hears the back door slam open as the pair come rushing inside.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Daiki shouts as he grabs a cookie from the plate.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Satsuki echo's taking a cookie herself.

"No, Satsuki," Daiki says and Mai turns to see what's going on. "Auntie is my auntie, She's your Mom!" Mai see's the confusion on Satsuki's face and before she can correct Daiki, Satsuki speaks.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!" She says and Daiki nod's that she did it right and then the two proceed to munch on their cookie's. Mai feels' her heart swell, but decides that she will still have to have a talk with Satsuki later when Daiki has gone home, but otherwise, Mai is overjoyed.

* * *

It's 8 years before the brother and sister are reunited, they are both shocked when they run into each other at the end of the first day of school.

"Sei-chan?" Satsuki ask's unsure. It's been such a long time, that she wonder's how she should act around her brother.

"Satsuki!" Seijuro looks just as surprised as she does, but then a smile lights his face "I've missed you." He embraces her, Satsuki is shocked at first, yet returns the hug.

"I missed you too." She tells him in return. It doesn't matter who see's them, because they couldn't have cared less in that moment. When they pull apart Satsuki keeps a hold of his shirt. "How is father?" She asks nervously, In the beginning, he had visited her weekly, but as she got older those visits became less and less frequently until 2 years passed without any sign of him.

"Father is busy, he is rarely home." Seijuro supplies. "I was not informed that you would be attending this school."

Satsuki frowns. "Dai-chan and I choose this school at the last minute, Mom said I could go anywhere."

Seijuro flinches away at the word Mom."Aunt Mai is not our mother, you should not address her as such." Seijuro is angry, why would Satsuki try to replace their mother, the person who had loved them both more than anyone else.

"I've been calling her that for years. I know she is not my mother, but, it makes her happy." Satsuki steps closer, resting her head against his chest. "No one could ever replace our mother, no one."

Her words fill Seijuro with relief. "You look so much like mother." He admits, running his fingers through some of her hair.

Satsuki shakes her head, then looks up to meet red eye's much like her own. "Sei-chan has mother's hair color, it's Sei-chan who reminds me of mother." She grins.

The bell rings, interrupting what Satsuki is about to say. "We should get to class, we can speak again tomorrow," Seijuro assures.

"Okay, tomorrow. Right here. Don't be late Sei-chan." She hugs him once more, before the two part ways.

"I won't." Our his parting words.

She tells Daiki that she'd met her brother, he laughs at her and tells her she doesn't have a brother. She's been telling him for years about her brother, but Mom says it's better that Daiki doesn't know whom her family is, and its moments like these that she agree's with her Mom.

Seijuro makes the mistake of bringing Satsuki up over dinner. Their father has forbidden them both from revealing that they are siblings. They are to have no contact if possible, or their father will see to it that Satsuki is moved to a different school.

Seeing each other the next day is hard, they smile sadly at each other as they pass in the hallway but other than that, they do not interact more greeting each other.

"Akashi-kun."

"Momoi."

The words are foreign on both their tongues but they'll put up with it if it means that they get to see each other every day. Some days are harder than others, seeing Satsuki with Aomine Daiki displeases Seijuro greatly, as it is him who should be by his sister's side. Satsuki in return will sadly watch her brother be picked up each day and wish that she could return home with him, but alas their father will hear no such talk.

It is basketball that saves them, it's here that they have to interact and their father can do nothing about it. Seijuro slowly starts to like Aomine, he makes Satsuki smile and has been her friend when she needed one most. Soon he makes more friends, people that he actually considers friends.

Teiko for 2 years is Seijuro and Satsuki heaven, but alas things could not stay like that forever. Seijuro noticed as Daiki, as he now calls him, becomes more and more closed off from Satsuki. She, in turn, tries harder to keep them together. Soon the whole team is falling apart and when Murasakibara challenges him, he too changes.

"Sei-chan?" Satsuki could only watch helplessly as her brother changed right before her eye's.

There is no one left to save them and Satsuki for all her hard work has been dealt the greatest loss. Gone is her safe heaven that she shared with her brother and friends, in its place is a gym no longer filled with laughter but with silence. When Aunt Mai dies suddenly, Satsuki is heart broken and what makes it even more painful is the fact that Dai-chan doesn't bother to turn up.

She sits alone in the front row, her father and Seijuro sit in the row behind. Many people speak about her Mom, but Satsuki doesn't listen. She is so lost in her despair that it takes her father gripping her shoulder to pull her back.

"You will return home." No words are spoken after that. When they reach the limo that will take them home, Satsuki can't help but scan the crowd one last time, in hopes of seeing Dai-chan. He isn't there, his mother and father watch her with sad smiles, she wonders if she will ever see them again.

Climbing into the limo, she faces her brother. Gone are his loving red eye's that she adored and in their place are eye's she doesn't know. Red and orange, they are pretty she thinks, but they aren't the eyes of her loving brother. He has buried himself somewhere deep inside, somewhere that she couldn't pull him back from.

* * *

Rakuzan High is a boarding school for the elite. Satsuki may not have had the schooling that Seijuro had growing up, but she is easily accepted into the school alongside her brother. Their father is greatly pleased, not that Satsuki can find it in her to care. In Rakuzan, Seijuro is no longer 'Akashi-kun' and she is no longer 'Momoi' they are sibling again, there is no hiding anymore. Now, when people pass's they call out "Hello Akashi-kun, Akashi-chan." It's odd for Satsuki.

She joins the basketball club alongside Seijuro. It hadn't been much of a choice when her brother had filled in the form for her, but join she does and she wonders if this will somehow reunite her with her friends that are so far away.

Seijuro becomes captain, as well as student president, with Satsuki becoming the vice president. Her brother's order is absolute and not even Satsuki can go against him.

"Satsuki-chan!" Mibuchi called from behind her, she turned to find the boy coming her way, alongside Hayama.

"Mibuchi-chan, is there something you need?" Satsuki asked.

"Sei-chan wants to see you, he's playing shogi in your homeroom," Mibuchi explained.

Satsuki nodded,"Thank you for telling me." Satsuki said as she passed by the two.

Their homeroom is located on the third floor overlooking the outdoor courts. When she opens the door she finds Seijuro's form, bent over the shogi board. He is partly hidden in the shadows, Satsuki has grown used to seeing him like this.

"You wanted to see me, Sei-chan." She asks as she closes the door behind her. Seijuro motions to the empty seat. When she's taken her place in front of him, Seijuro makes the first move.

"Father has requested that we return home, it seems we will be in Tokyo the same day that Daiki and Tetsuya face off." This news catches Satsuki off guard, she has had no contact with her former teammates, she wonders how they have been. "You should go to the match."

"Hah?" She's even more surprised that Seijuro would suggest such a thing.

"This will be the perfect time for you to see what both teams have to offer," Seijuro says, looking up from the board for the first time since she's entered their homeroom.

She is silent for a couple of seconds, unable to answer at first. "Data gathering?"

Seijuro smiles, it doesn't reach his eye's and it makes Satsuki feel uneasy. "Of course, what else could there be?"

She looks back at the shogi broad, she's never cared much for the game, yet Seijuro has her play against him at least once a day. She's sure that Seijuro already knows everything there is to about Daiki's and Tetsuya's teams, as well as the other's teams.

"Okay." Satsuki isn't quite sure just what Seijuro has planned, but she'll go along with it if it means that she'll see the others again.

* * *

The match between Too and Seirin is heartbreaking to watch, Daiki destroys Tetsu and his team. They are not the boys she has left behind, they have both changed and Satsuki feels like she is the only one still living in the past. Seijuro watches the game with her and seems pleased by the outcome.

"Come, Satsuki." She stands and looks back at the court one last time before she follows after Seijuro. She spots Kise and Midorima as they are leaving, they've grown she thinks and giggles when she notes Midorin's sunglasses.

"At least some parts of you will never change." She whispers, then hurries the few steps to walk alongside Seijuro.

"Did you see it?" Her brother asks when the are in the limo being driven to their house.

Her eyes harden as she meets her brother's gaze. "Of course, should they meet us in the final, I'll have a plan to end them." It doesn't matter that this is Dai-chan's team, she will help destroy all who oppose her team. Rakuzan will be victories, Satsuki will see to it.

When Too make it to the finals Satsuki isn't surprised, she is however surprised to see that Daiki isn't there. Seijuro doesn't play and Satsuki sits beside him the whole match wondering why Dai-chan hadn't shown. When the match is over, she rushes to the other team to find out why?

"Aomine didn't play, why?" They look at her for a few seconds, then to something behind her before their captain answers.

"He injured himself, during our match against Kaijo." It's a flat answer, clearly, they want to be left alone as they don't stick around long enough for Satsuki to thank them.

She turns to back to where her team had been only to find Seijuro waiting for her. "We will all meet again, at the winter cup," Seijuro tells her as the two walk side by side together.

Satsuki knows he's right, her brother is never wrong.

* * *

Time passes quickly as they prepare for the winter cup. While Seijuro trains hard in both studies and the gym, Satsuki use's that time to gather date on the teams her friends have chosen to join.

Kaijo is a strong team, they are not in the same bracket as Rakuzan, but should they somehow get passed Midorin they will be ready. Midorin's team suit him well, she see's that he and Takao are a formidable pair, but they are nothing that they can't handle. Seijuro has told that Muk-kun's team are no threat to them whatsoever, so Satsuki only watches their DVDs to see if Muk-kun has been keeping well. Seirin, Satsuki can see just why Tetsu would choose such a team, she also see's that he has found a new light. Finally, Too, she finds it difficult to watch Daiki's matches. He rarely plays and when he does, he destroys his opponents without holding back.

She sits next to Seijuro when they travel on the couch down to Tokyo, the sibling duo is rarely apart. Seijuro has them housed together, given a wing on the third floor to themselves. It's more like an apartment Satsuki thinks, but she doesn't bring up the subject anymore.

"We've spent enough time apart, I'm making up for lost time." Seijuro had told her when she'd first been shown where they'd live. Her brother may have changed, but it doesn't change how feels about her she realizes.

"Satsuki!"

"Yes?"

"I've asked that the other's all gather before the ceremony begins." For some reason, it doesn't surprise Satsuki.

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'd like you to stay away. The other's still don't know about our relationship, I'd like to keep it that way.

When they arrive Seijuro has them checked in before his leaves her to go where it is the others are waiting, but Satsuki doesn't always follow her brother's orders.

* * *

"You've got a babysitter, Tetsu?" Aomine asks when Kuroko come into sight.

"Mine-chin, are you jealous without Sa-chin?" Murasakibara asks.

"Satsuki's got nothing to do with this," Daiki growls.

"Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?" Kise questions.

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot." Midorima answers.

"It's dangerous, though. I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like that." Kise complains.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroko apologies.

A phone rings. "Your phone's annoying, Kise. Is it Akashi?" Daiki asks, sounding annoyed.

"It's...A text from a fan-girl." Kise informs.

"Go die!"

"Mido-chin, let me borrow those scissors,"Murasakibara asks holding up his bag of chips.

"No." Midorima simply says.

"What! Kuro-chin, do you have any?" Murasakibara asks Kuroko.

"No, I don't."

"Why's the one who summoned us here the last one to arrive?" Kise wonders aloud.

"There's no need to be upset. That's how he is." Midorima supplies.

Second's after, the one there waiting for appears. "I apologize that I've kept you waiting."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko acknowledges.

Seijuro gazes down upon them, from where he stands at the top of the stairs. "Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this." He pauses for a second to stare at the person he doesn't know. "However, there's someone here who doesn't belong. I wish only to speak to my former team-mates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?" The boy flinches, Seijuro notices how he shakes in fear.

"Furihata-kun..."Kuroko begins when a hand places itself on Furihata's shoulder.

"Well, your no fun. Don't exclude us."

"Kagami!" Furihata says and Kuroko looks surprised to see him, but Seijuro is no fool. Satsuki has scouted everyone and Seijuro knows exactly who this person is.

"We can talk later," Kagami says, stepping forward a few steps. "First...Your Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you." Seijuro stares at him, he doesn't tolerate fools and Kagami Taiga is most defiantly a fool. It's best to deal with fools quickly.

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?" Seijuro asks, making his way down the steps.

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima asks, Seijuro could easily take the scissors from him, but Midorima would like an answer before he just hands them over.

"My hair is annoying me." Seijuro supplies and Midorima hands them over. "I've been waiting to trim it. First,...You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"

The fool somehow dodges the attack, but to Seijuro satisfaction it leaves a thin cut.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, but Seijuro notices how he doesn't move forward to help his light, a good choice on his part. The other fool with them is pale and looks to be shaking with fright, it brings a smile to Seijuro's face.

"I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave." He lifts the scissors and grips a piece of his hair. "In this world, winning is everything." He starts cutting. "Winners are affirmed completely, and loser are dined completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win, and I am always right. I show no mercy to those that oppose me. Not even my own parents."

Kagami tsks, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today." He hands Midorima back his scissors and starts up the stairs.

"What?" Aomine growls standing. "Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?"

"No.." Seijuro turns back to face them. "I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise." Seijuro enjoys watching as their eye's all harden.

"What promise?" He turns unsurprised to find Satsuki at the top of the staircase looking down at them all.

"Momoi!?"

"Sa-chin!?"

"Momocchi!?"

Satsuki doesn't acknowledge them, still staring at her brother wanting answers. "Satsuki, how nice of you to join us. I thought you were going to wait with the team?" Seijuro asked coming to stand beside her.

"Satsuki!?" It's Daiki who sounds the most the surprised, as well as hurt.

Satsuki feels her breath catch, Daiki who has always been by her side, is glaring at her like she's the enemy and maybe she is.

"You didn't tell me anything. You just left after Aunt Mai died, you didn't come back and now I find you're with Akashi. What the hell, Satsuki!" Daiki criticized making Satsuki flinch.

"I did try to tell you, Dai-chan." She tries when he looks between her and Seijuro. "You weren't there for me to say goodbye too. I looked for you that day, at Mom's funeral, and you were nowhere to be found."

"I was waiting for you." Daiki roared stepping up a step. "I couldn't go to the funeral, but I was waiting for you. Back at your house, but you never came back?Why didn't you come back?"

"She was brought home after the funeral had ended." Seijuro offered, and the others turned to him in confusion.

"Home?" Kise inquired.

"Yes, Home," Seijuro admitted. "Our father decided it was time for Satsuki to return home, back to her true family."

"Our father, true family?" Midorima cross-examined. "You mean, you're both..."

"Yes, Shintaro. Satsuki and I are brother and sister." Seijuro placed his hand on her shoulder. "Satsuki's true name is Akashi Satsuki. Our father allowed her to live with our aunt after our mother died and since our aunt's passing, Satsuki has returned home to live with us."

"I'm having a hard time accepting this," Kise muttered, running his finger through his hair.

Murasakibara looked just as confused, so much that he'd stopped eating and was just staring at both Seijuro and Satsuki. Midorima didn't know how quite to take in the information he been given. Kuroko looked shocked, while Kagami and Furihata looked lost at what was going on.

"I believe it's time we parted way, we must rejoin our teams," Seijuro instructed and took Satsuki's wrist to have her follow.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki called, as he started to walk away. "We'll talk later."

Daiki grunted. "Like I give a damn what you do anymore. Go find someone else to listen to whatever it is you want to say." He growled.

Satsuki flinched at the anger behind his words. Knowing that there was nothing else that she could say, she let Seijuro lead her away.

Seijuro on the other wanted nothing more than to destroy Daiki, but Satsuki needed to get away from this place and his sister would come first. He'd deal with Daiki on the court, he'd make him suffer for hurting Satsuki.

* * *

Midorima and Takao watched the match closely. This was Rakuzan, the team Akashi had chosen and Midorima knew they had to be good if Akashi captained them.

"They're scary good," Takao commented, never taking his eye's from the match happening below them.

"Fool, Akashi hasn't even stepped onto the court." Midorima voiced, he was wasn't watching the game, so much as the siblings who were seated side by side. They spoke to each other, the other players on the bench giving them a wide space between them.

The buzzer went announcing that the match was over. Standing from his seat, Midorima had intended to leave, but Satsuki, as if knowing he'd been there watching the whole time, turned and waved towards him, Midorima noticed that Akashi didn't bother to spare him even a glance.

"Hey Shin-chan, that girl?" It seemed Takao had finally noticed.

"Yes, that girl isn't a normal manager. She saved us quite a few time's in middle school, and her being with Akashi means our match will be much harder than we thought." Midorima began making his way up the stair, towards the tunnel.

"Is she really that dangerous?" Takao asked, taking one last look at the pink haired girl.

Midorima was silent for some time before he decided to answer. "If you're her enemy...beware! Because you haven't seen anything yet."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

It came as a surprise to Satsuki when she received a text message from Tetsu after they had parted ways, like the rest, he hadn't bothered to try to get in contact with her. So, why now of all times did he want to meet and speak with her? Well, there really could be only one reason that Tetsu would contact her, and that would be 'Daiki'. Against her better judgment, she decides to hear what he has to say.

Getting to Tokyo without her brother knowing was tricky, but she'd somehow managed to sneak away while practice was on and had hurried to the train station. The train ride was long, and the whole way she found herself wondering about just what Tetsu wanted to say to her or what it was he wanted to know.

About half way into the journey was when her phone finally rang, with Seijuro's name flashing across the screen. She stared at the phone as it continued to ring, till finally, it stopped. Her breath of relief was cut short as once more the phone began to ring, her brother's name flashing once again.

She could see that people had taken notice of her now, and having no other choice she turned her phone off. Saying a prayer that Seijuro wouldn't be too mad, she puts her phone away and sits looking out the window for the rest of her journey.

It's still fairly early when she reaches Tokyo so she decides to go to Tetsu's school. The gym door is open when she arrives, and from inside she can hear the shouts from the female coach and the squeak of their sneaks as they run across the court. She can see already that they have improved since she last saw them play, back when they had been beaten so badly that she had seen their spirits break right before her eyes. She smiles when she see Tetsu and his new light working together, but there is a slight pain in her heart, that it is not Daiki next to Tetsu.

The coach is the first to notice her and blows the whistle stopping practice. "Is there something I can help you with?" The girl asks her kindly, and Satsuki is sure that her tone will change when she knows who she is and where she's from.

Stepping inside the gym, Satsuki smiles softly. "No, I'm fine. I'm just here to wait for Tetsu-kun."

"Oh?" The other girl asks with a raised eyebrow, her eye's flickering to where Kuroko stands, next to his light. "Well, he won't be finished practice for another while, your welcome to sit in and watch?"

"That won't be necessary." Kuroko cuts in, causing Satsuki to smirk. Of course, he wouldn't want her to see his team, least she sees something to use against them, but Satsuki already knew everything there was to know about Kuroko's team. "Coach this Momoi Satsuki, she's a member of Rakuzan," Kuroko reveals, and suddenly those which had been appraising her, are now looking at her with suspicion.

Satsuki flinches at the use of her aunt's name, a name which she no longer holds. "It's actually Akashi Satsuki." Kuroko looks uneasy at her proper name, but it's something he will have to get over. "Will Tetsu be ready soon, only I have a long way to travel to get back to school."

"Would it be possible, if I can leave now, Coach?" Kuroko asks.

"Sure." It's short and to the point. Now that she knows who Satsuki is, she wants her out of her gym.

Kuroko hurries away to change, and while he's gone she looks to see his light is staring at her intently. She smiles at him and watches as he blushes and turns away from her, embarrassed to be caught looking at her.

"That's her!" She hears and looks to see a boy she doesn't know gesturing to her. "She's the sister to Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the 'generation of miracle'."

"I heard that she manages Rakuzan now."

"Who'd think that someone so pretty, could be related to the devil."

Her eyes harden and she turns to say something, but someone gets there first. "Aye, quit your blabbering and get back to training." It's the coach, she turns and comes to stand next to Satsuki. "I'm Riko."

Satsuki takes the offered hand and can feel the strength it the smaller girls hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So," Riko begins. "Kuroko called you Momoi?"

"It's complicated." Thankfully Riko gets the hint and the two talk about other things while they wait for Kuroko to come back.

"Sorry I took so long." Riko jumps when Kuroko appears behind her, but Satsuki just smiles. Satsuki over the last three years had become in-tuned to Tetsu more than other's and was no longer surprised when he suddenly just appeared. "Shall we go Momo- Akashi-san?"

Satsuki smiled and pretended she didn't notice his slip up, after all, it would take some getting used to for him to call her by another name. "Let's go Tetsu-kun, it was nice meeting you." She said, passing by Riko as she followed alongside Tetsu. "So Tetsu-kun, where too?"

Kuroko only glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "To a basketball court of course."

Satsuki sighed, basketball, of course.

* * *

She sat for awhile, just watching as Tetsu ran around the court dribbling the ball, it reminded her of old times watching him miss the net each time he took a shot. Standing she ran and managed to swipe the ball from Tetsu's grip. Holding it closely she jumped back a few steps to put some distance between them.

Satsuki stood facing him, now in the dark basketball court. The sky had darkened and now their only light source was from the full moon overhead, its silvery light shone upon them casting them both a pale white. Staring into those dull blue eye's that hid all emotions, she wondered what he saw when he looked at her now. In her eye's Tetsu hadn't changed, his love for basketball still shown brightly in his eyes, and she wondered if others could see it too?

"Tell me Tetsu, why is it you really called me here?"

He motioned for the ball, which she passed back to him. "Could you take a defense stance?" Kuroko asked, dribbling the ball once more.

"Huh? 0-okay.." Satsuki wondered what he intended to do, and took her stance none the less. She took a breath and mentally prepared herself to defend. He took a step forward and then suddenly he was gone from her line of sight, turning she found him behind her.

Her mind was racing 'What just...I have no idea what just happened...But if he perfects this, no one would be able to stop him..even if they knew.' She turned to fully face him. 'An unstoppable drive?!'

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked when he turned back towards her.

"This is how I intend to stop Aomine." He offered, watching her for any reaction she might have to the news, yet she only tilted her head in confusion.

"I, I don't understand?" Satsuki confessed. "Aomine and I, we no longer play for the same team. Surely you must know that I will have to tell my team about your new move?" She couldn't understand why he would share this with her?

"I know that," Kuroko acknowledged the fact that Satsuki would inform Akashi of his new move. "I will beat Aomine with this move, and when I do, he will need you to be there for him."

* * *

The train journey back to Rakuzan is long, she feels exhausted and slightly angry with Tetsu. He didn't know anything about what she was going through, and when she'd needed him most he'd vanished, yet here he expected her to go along with his plan.

Daiki had made it very clear to her the last time they spoke that he was finished with her, any friendship they might have had was in the past was over and there was no changing that.

Stepping off the train she was met by an angry gust of wind, the walk back to campus would be a long one, and Satsuki really wanted was to curl up in her bed and cry. Today had not gone at all like she thought it would, and to make matters worse, Seijuro stood just outside the station leaning up against one of the black cars that escorted them around.

He didn't say anything, only held the door open for her to get in, which she did without a word. The ride to campus went by silently with neither of the siblings making any attempt to speak to the other. Only when they were safely behind closed doors did Seijuro finally speak.

"What were you thinking?" Seijuro hissed, turning on her once he'd locked the door. "Do you realize the name you carry? Anyone could have taken you and held you for ransom?"

"You think I don't know the name I carry? Since the moment I left that church my whole life has changed, suddenly everything I once knew is gone." She revealed, finally letting him see how much distress that she was in all this time. "I don't know what to do, Sei-chan."She cried brokenly, and he rushed to wrap her in his protective embrace. "I miss her so much, and I miss having everyone together."

Seijuro cradled her close. "Hush now, I'm here, I'll always be here." He reassured, it seemed to settle Satsuki some, but she still clung to him, as if she let him go he to would disappear from her life.

Sometime later as the two lay together on Satsuki bed, she asked him to stay until she'd fallen asleep and now as he stood to leave, he couldn't help but take in the sight that was Satsuki. Pink hair lay sprayed across the bed behind her, and her hand was still reaching out to him even in sleep. He smiled softly as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder, standing his eye's turned cold as moved to leave the room. The other's would pay for the pain they had caused Satsuki, he would see to it that he destroyed their will's to the point that they never walked onto a basketball court again. Closing the door softly, he swore to himself, he'd never let anyone hurt Satsuki again.

* * *

Match day, it was finally here and Satsuki worried of the outcome. Tetsu had not contracted here again after their meeting, and truthfully Satsuki hadn't thought he would. She'd done as she told Tetsu she would and told Seijuro of what she'd seen that day. He didn't seem surprised that Tetsu was creating new play's to go up against their old team-mates.

The teams were both on the court warming up and there was no sign of Daiki. Satsuki knew how strong a team Too was without Daiki but, against the new move that Tetsu had created, they wouldn't stand a chance. Seijuro was standing against the back wall watching, she didn't feel like standing the whole game so had taken the seat right in front of him.

It was nearing tip-off, standing she turned and stepped up and walked the short distance to Seijuro. "I going to go get a drink before things start, would you like anything?" She asked when he raised his head to look at her.

"No, hurry up or you'll miss the beginning." He said, then glared at something over her shoulder. "I'll keep your seat for you." She heard a squeak behind her and turned to see whoever had tried to sit in her seat move further down.

She giggled and elbowed him cheekily as she left. "Try not to scare everyone away." She called playfully over her shoulder.

Walking down the tunnel she came across a vending machine and decided to buy a drink from it, rather than cue up at the shop, where she could see the line was very long. Inserting her money, she pressed the button for the drink she wanted and then bent down to reach it, as she pulled the drink loose she heard someone call her name.

"Momocchi!"

She spins to see the tall figure of Kise above her. He's with his team and all is calm, till one of them suddenly kicks him. Her eyes widen and she stands to block the other boy from harming Kise anymore.

"Momocchi, it's okay. Kasamatsu-senpai didn't really mean anything by it." Kise says coming to stand between them. Satsuki looks from Kise to Kasamatsu, his cheeks have gone quite a pretty shade of pink. He starts to look uncomfortable, and suddenly he won't meet Satsuki's gaze. The other's behind him chuckle, while it takes Kise at little longer to figure out what's happened.

"You can't like, Momocchi!" Kise shouts, and even Satsuki is shocked by his outburst.

"Shut up." Kasamatsu cries, slapping Kise over the head as he turns even redder. "Introduce us," Kasamatsu mutters, turning shy under all the attention. Kise frowns and puts on a pout turning away, clearly not going to introduce them.

Kasamatsu looks ready to attack Kise again, so Satsuki decides to step in before things get too out of hand. "I'm Akashi, Akashi Satsuki. Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu-san."

Kasamatsu turns a fine pink once more before something seems to register with him. "Akashi?" He questions, knowing he's heard that name before.

Satsuki can see the wheels turning and decides to help him along. "Yes, I believe you've heard of my brother, Akashi Seijuro, Kise's former captain. " The realization of who stands before them sinks in, and Kasamatsu forgets any of the attraction he'd felt for Satsuki just moments ago.

"Still sounds weird to hear you call yourself that," Kise says, smiling sadly at her. "Hey, why don't you guys go ahead, I need to talk to Momocchi about something real quick." The team left, some a bit more unwilling than other, but eventually, they were alone. "Hey," Kise began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry."

Satsuki blinked clearly surprised.

"You lost your Mom, and I should have been there for you. I'm really sorry, Momocchi. Is there any way you can forgive me?" Satsuki could tell that he was generally sorry, and thou that didn't make everything better, it was a start.

"I don't think we can be like we used to be, but I'm willing to start over."

Kise looked at her with a hopeful smile. "So, friends?"

She couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah, friends." She giggled as she was gathered up into the arms of Kise. They heard the announcement to say that game would be beginning and that they should take their seats.

"Why don't you sit with me and the team?" Kise suggested as they walked down the tunnel. The court came into view and they could both see how packed the stadium had become, his team which stood off to the side hadn't been able to find any seats and were standing.

"I'm actually here with Seijuro, but thanks for the offer." Satsuki glance across to that her brother was where she'd left him. Just as she was about to walk away, Kise reached out and tugged her back.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime? Like old times?" He seemed so hopeful that Satsuki couldn't turn him down.

"I'd like that." She said. "Next time I'm in Tokyo, I'll give you call." She told as she backed away, knowing that her brother would come looking for her if she didn't come back soon.

When she did finally got back to where Seijuro was, he'd taken an edge seat with a clear view of the court and she noticed that he had an empty seat next to him, which she knew was for herself.

He stood to let her in before he reseated himself. "What did you think of his team?" Trust her brother to know exactly who she was talking too, and why she'd been so long.

"Nothing we can't handle, but I do see some improvement in Kise since he went up against Too last time," Satsuki remembered the crushing defeat Kise suffered against Daiki's team. She knew that he was training hard and would want revenge, but the big question was, would Too be in the running after tonight?

* * *

Daiki had lost, he'd actually lost and Satsuki didn't know why, but she found herself silently crying. Both teams looked exhausted and Tetsu couldn't even stand alone, needing to be half carried by his teammate. She watched as Daiki and Tetsu bumped fists, like back in the old days and couldn't help but look at Seijuro.

He was watching his old team-mates and there was something in those eye's that told Satsuki that her brother was excited. Wiping her eye's before he could notice she stood, indicating that she was ready to leave as the people around them also began to stand.

When the people around them begin to move so did they, standing they walked out together past Kise and his team. None but Kise waved to her, at least not while Seijuro was glaring at them. Her brother has that effect on people she thinks, and wonders if it will like be that for her whole life.

As they walk Satsuki can't help but wonder of Daiki, and how he must be feeling at this moment and then she remembers Tetsu's words. She wonders if it is true and if Daiki really does need her, and quickly forms a plan to go and see him real quick.

"I need to use the restroom." Satsuki says and stops when they have almost reached the waiting car "You should go on ahead of me."

Seijuro looks back at the building, mentally thinking over how long it will take before he agree's. "If he makes you cry," The threat is left unfinished and Satsuki knows she's shouldn't even try to lie to her brother.

"Thanks, Sei-chan." She kiss's his cheek quickly before she turns and rushes back inside. The main entrance is so crowded with people trying to leave that Satsuki decides to take one of the lesser known side doors. What she's not expecting is to find Daiki, laying on the on the steps of the other entrance looking up at the darkened sky.

"Aomine?" She asks tentatively.

"Hm?" His eye's flicker to her in surprise and he sits up. "Why are you here?" His voice isn't hostile, which surprises Satsuki as she walks a few steps closer.

"I came to watch the match."

He grunts. "Come to rub my defeat in have you?" His hands are clasped tightly together and even in the dark Satsuki can see that his hands are going white from his own grip.

"You played a great game."

"I lost." He says like he still can't quite believe it himself.

"You did,"Satsuki agree's and fights back a giggle when he glares at her. "But sometime's we need to lose, so that we can come back stronger and I'm sure next time you'll fight even harder to win."

He is silent, just watching her through darkened blue eye's which do not stray for even a second. "Auntie used to say that," He looked down at his shoes and chuckles. "I wonder what she'd say if she could see me sulking?"

Satsuki tapped her chin before a thought came to her. "She'd say,'Daiki you get back out there and you show them what your made of, there are no quitters allowed inside the doors of the Momoi household, you hear?'" She made sure to put on her Mom's voice as she spoke and when she finished both her and Daiki could help but burst out laughing.

After the few seconds it took them to catch their breath, Daiki spoke. "Hey Satsuki, you wouldn't happen to be around tomorrow, would you?" He asks.

"I'm around." She's meant to return to school today, but she's sure she can convince her father to let her stay another night. "Do you have something in mind?"

He stands and it's only now that they are so close that she see's just how much he's grown. "I want to get new trainers to practice with, and if your willing I'd like to talk?" He sounds hopeful.

She smiles, because out of everyone its Daiki that she's missed most and if things work out, maybe they can be friends again. "Okay Dai-chan, but you have to buy me dinner." She sings as she backs away, a skip to her step,

"What!" He shouts before he sighs. "Fine, meet me at the train station at one."

As she walks away, she can't help hope that this is a new beginning for them.

* * *

It was probably the first time Daiki had ever arrived before her, so to say Satsuki was surprised to find Daiki sitting waiting for her was an understatement. He looked up as she approached.

"You're late." He grunted, standing up to his full height and towering over Satsuki.

"Actually I'm right on time, your early for once." She laugh when he frowned at her. "Come on, I know some good places that keep your size."

"And how is it you know my size?" He asked as he followed alongside her.

She looked up at him. "No one knows you as well as I do, Dai-chan." She said her eye's twinkling.

Daiki blushed and looked away, and muttered under his breath. "I know that, idiot."

Satsuki laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him into the first store. "Come on Dai-chan, we have a long day ahead of us."

"I'm starting to regret this," Daiki grumbled as he was pulled into the store.

Satsuki hadn't been lying when she said she knew what stores kept his size. Every shop they entered had his sizes and after only four shops, he'd found two pairs he liked. He didn't want to bother going to see any others shops, having found what he was looking for.

"How about we get something to eat?" Satsuki had said, and Daiki had quickly agreed. They found a small little restaurant hidden in one of the back streets, Satsuki had conceived Daiki that it was a lot better inside and true to her word the food was amassing.

"Well, how is it?" She asked, watching as he barely took a breath between forkfuls of food.

"It's great," He said, talking while still chewing and Satsuki couldn't help but grimace at the sight. "Sorry." He said when he noticed what he'd done. Swallowing he straighten himself in his seat, looking very bashful under her gaze.

"You don't need to stop eating on my account." She smiled in reassurance.

"No, I'm okay for now, I just.." He trailed off unsure." I want to know what is this?"

"This?"

Nodding he carried on. "Yeah, this," He gestured between them. "I mean after everything that happened can we, is it possible for us to be friends again?" He asked and Satsuki could detect the hint of worry in his voice.

Looking down at her own food, she poked at her fries which surely had to be going cold. "I don't know, I mean I love you Dai-chan," He blushed red, but she carried on before he could say anything. "And I want nothing more than to go back to the way things were before, but things are different now, were different."

"Do you still love me?" She hadn't been expecting to hear Daiki ask her that. Did she still love him? Of course, she did but she wasn't ready to tell him that. "If there's even a chance then tell me."

"And if there is?"

"Then we start over."

Nodding, she smiled softly. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

Things for Daiki had been going good, he had been restoring his relationship with Satsuki. It had been going well, they spoke nearly every day on the phone and there was no problem, well maybe one problem.

Before he'd had no idea that Satsuki was related to Akashi, only now Satsuki was an Akashi too, or she'd always been one. It still felt a little weird, but he'd been trying his best not to let Satsuki see how freaked out he was, and really who wouldn't be when Akashi Seijuro glared at you every time he was video chatting with Satsuki.

"Aomine!" He looked up from a message from Satsuki to find Kuroko coming his way.

"Yo," He called back, walking so as to meet the other boy half way. "What brings you this way?" He asked, knowing that Tetsu lived over the other side of the city.

"I was looking for you actually," This surprised Daiki, having not spoken to Tetsu since his defeat. "I want you to help me shoot."

"Ha!" Daiki gave a bark of laughter. 'Tetsu, shoot!' There was no way Tetsu could shoot, but the idea intrigued Daiki. "Why would you want to start learning now?"

Daiki watched as Tetsu eye's burned, much like they had done during their last match. "I'm going to find a way to meet Akashi in the final. This is just the first step."

Daiki exhales, looking off to the side as he thought it over. Tetsu vs Akashi, he didn't want to say it, but Tetsu as he was now, stood no chance against their former captain. Even with Daiki helping him, he didn't think that Tetsu would be able to do it, Akashi losing just didn't seem possible.

"Look, Tetsu, you shouldn't mess with Akashi," Daiki advised, he didn't want Tetsu to get hurt. Akashi would show him no mercy, and if they went against one another, Tetsu's basketball would be crushed. Daiki didn't think that any amount of training would change the outcome of the match to come.

"This is the only way to get the real Akashi back," Tetsu stated, that gleam in his eyes showed how much he wanted this, and Daiki decided that he couldn't turn Tetsu down.

"Alright," Daiki huffed. "I'll show you how, but after that your on your own."

Tetsu nodded. "I understand."

Sighing Daiki turned away. "Meet me here tomorrow at 12." He called, as he walked away.

"Thanks, Aomine." Tetsu's soft voice reached him, causing Daiki to smile. Tetsu never changed.

* * *

Training was part of everyday life at Rakuzan, there was nothing new about it. They'd either be in the gym or on the court, but no matter what, training was a part of everyday life at Rakuzan. Satsuki was almost thankful that she didn't have many friends, monitoring the team took up so much time that she rarely saw anyone besides the basketball team outside of class hours.

Seijuro had also been very strange as of late since they'd watched the match between Daiki and Tetsu, something had been on her brother's mind, but it was something he chose not to discuss with her. He had been a lot colder to other people than he normally was, and he kept a closer watch on her these days too.

Even now she could feel his eye's burning into her from across the court. Ever since she had sneaked off to meet up with Daiki, campus security had been tightened and there was no way for anyone to get on or off the school grounds now, without being caught. She was sure that was her brother's doing, but she never brought it up. Daiki had also messaged her about his meeting with Tetsu, and the plan Tetsu seemed to have in mind.

"Satsuki!" She looked up from her notes to her brother, who now stood before her. "Come, practice is over."

Gathering the notes that she had placed aside, she stood to follow Seijuro as the team departed the gym also. As of late Seijuro didn't let her return to their dorm alone, and should he not be able to accompany her, one of the first string members would.

"You know it's coming up to Aunt Mai's anniversary. I was thinking of asking Father if I'd be able to go home, leave some flowers at her grave." Seijuro merely grunted, he'd never been close to Aunt Mai, Satsuki knew he blamed her as much as their Father for separating them.

"I take it you will visit Daiki, while you are visiting?" He questions as he holds the door to the main entrance to the dorms.

Satsuki bits her lips, she knows how Seijuro feels about Dai-chan and the others. "Most likely I will."

The walk to their dorm is done in silence, it is not until they are behind closed doors does Seijuro reach out to grasp Satsuki wrist. "Do not forget where your loyalties lie."

Her other hand reaches for the hand that has a grasp on her wrist. "I will always stand by you." She reassures, knowing that she is all her brother has left in this world.

Seijuro's eyes soften, he places a kiss on her forehead. "I know you will," Seijuro answers. "But know this, whatever plan Tetsuya thinks he has will fail," She wants to ask how he knows? but decides against it. "He will most likely try to get information from you, but I know that you love to win just as much as I do."

Satsuki has already shared everything about Tetsu that she had learned, the fact the Seijuro is warning her about Tetsu means that he will look to her for information, but she is loyal not only to her brother but to her team as well.

* * *

"Satsuki!" Daiki shouted upon seeing the long black limo pull up outside the graveyard. She stood wearing a black dress, nothing fancy but still it brought a red flush to Daiki's cheeks. In her arms was a bunch of flowers, they were 'forget me not' if he was not mistaken, a favorite of Aunt Mai's.

"Dai-Chan!" Satsuki returned his loud greeting, as she rushed her way towards him. "I thought we were meeting at yours later today?" She asked when she reached his side, the two walking side by side down the line of grave markers.

"Well that was the plan, but I knew what today is, and I thought you might need a friend?" Daiki smiled down at her.

Satsuki for her part was touched, she reached out to entwine their hands. "That means a lot to me, Dai-chan." Daiki blushed, as did Satsuki but neither let go as they continued on their way to the grave.

Aunt Mai's grave wasn't anything like Satsuki's mothers, who had been buried on the estate. Auntie Mai's grave had a simple headstone.

**Here Lies**

**Mai Momoi**

**A Daughter, A Sister, and an Aunt.**

Satsuki glared at the headstone. "As my Father took care of the arrangements, he made sure that Mother would not be written," Satsuki said with disdain.

Daiki squeezed her hand. "One day, when we have enough money, we'll get it added."

Satsuki turned to him in shock. "You would do that?"

"For you, and for Aunt Mai." Daiki nodded, as he too had been close to Aunt Mai. He had always been in the house with the two, he had suffered almost as much as Satsuki.

Smiling Satsuki stepped forward to place the flowers on the grave. "I brought your favorite." She whispered, then kissed her fingertips only to press them across Mai's picture. "You know," She began. "She and my mother didn't get along, I'm told that they hadn't spoken for many years, and yet, she took me and loved me without question."

"That's what Moms do, Satsuki" Daiki answered.

Satsuki nodded, she would never be able to thank Mai for all she'd done. She'd been the parent she needed when her father had abandoned her, and she was also the reason she had Dai-chan.

The feel of fingers entwining with her own, had Satsuki looking down. Daiki was holding her hand, but when she looked up to meet his eye, he refused to meet her stare. His stare stayed focused on the headstone before them. Smiling she turned back to the headstone herself. She squeezed his hand slightly and was rewarded by the tightening of his own hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Dai-chan."

"Me too."

For some reason, Satsuki felt as though everything was going to change and not for the better. Standing here holding Daiki's hand, she could only hope that she wouldn't lose him again or worse, lose her brother this time. If she had to choose between Seijuro and Daiki, could she choose her brother over her best friend? and if she didn't what kind of sister would she be?

* * *

Satsuki was keen to watch the matches of her former teammates. They had grown and somehow remained unchanged, they still thought that they were the best, although three of them had now learned otherwise. Although the matches were still taking place, she already had an idea of who it was that would meet her team in the final.

Tetsu's team had changed, she could see it in every match she went to see them play. She knew they also had moves they'd yet to show, although Seijuro had already said that they would.

Her brother didn't seem at all alarmed at the transformation of the team and neither was Satsuki if she was being honest. She's studied every team, she knew that it was only recently that the team had tapped into their true power.

What remained to be seen was whether or not they could use it. New moves always took a time to perfect. Could they do it? She would only know once they decided to show whatever it was that they had learned.

Part of Satsuki actually looked forward to it, there was no better way to come up with a plan than when you were watching something unfold right before your eyes.

The day of the match between Seirin and Yosen, Daiki had invited her to watch the match. Her brother was already going so she hadn't seen the harm in sitting next to Daiki. She should have known that Seijuro wouldn't be happy.

"He's a distraction. I need you fully focused on the match."

"I will be focused. I'm only sitting next to him, I'll still record all the data I see." Satsuki tired, but of course, Seijuro wouldn't hear it.

"No, Satsuki. You'll sit next to me and no one else and if you're not happy with that, then you can stay here." Seijuro told her firmly, leaving no room for argument.

So, when they arrived to watch the match, Satsuki had no choice but to follow Seijuro to their seats. Her phone flashed repeatedly, but she hadn't dared answer it in front of her brother. It was just as the game was about to start did you she feel a heated stare behind her, turning she was met by the fiery gaze of Daiki. He was looking at her questionably, with her hand she gestures to Seijuro and Daiki nodded.

When he begins to walk down the stairs towards them, Satsuki begins to panic. She feels even worse when Daiki drops down right into the empty sit next to her and throws his arm across the back of her chair.

"Yo, Akashi."

"To which of us do you refer?" Seijuro asks looking blankly at Daiki.

Daiki seems to realize his mistake as he looks away. "Whatever," Daiki mutters.

Satsuki stays silent, her brows frowned, but she won't make a scene. The match begins and immediately she begins making notes, jotting down things into the little notebook she's brought along. Daiki watches the match quietly from her side, but Seijuro, Satsuki notes is watching the games like he already knows the outcome and Satsuki has a feeling that he does.

Watching the match Satsuki see's the plan Riko has set up, but speed will not help in this match. She knows Muk-kun just like she knows Dai-chan, it's only her brother and Tetsu that she can never get a read on.

The first quarter leaves Satsuki with a bad taste in her mouth, but the glint in Daiki's eye tells her that something is about to happen in the 2nd quarter.

'Just what has Dai-chan been up too?' She wonders watching him out of the corner of her eye. Seijuro appears to know something is up also, as he shoots Daiki an unreadable look.

When the second part begins there's a rush from seirin, it's when their attack appears to have been blocked does Tetsu end up with the ball.

It's as Murasakibara moves to defend does Daiki speak.

"No. Not even you can stop that shot, Murasakibara." Satsuki looks at him. "After all, it's like his drive. It disappears." And Satsuki can only turn in time to see it happen.

Murasakibara is angry, something that doesn't happen often. He will only up his game from here on in, and she wonders if Tetsu can hold his on.

"Are these the results of your training?" Seijuro asks, causing Satsuki to look at Daiki with questioning eyes.

"No! I just taught him to stop shooting the textbook form."

"You changed his form," Seijuro notes, but Daiki doesn't say any more on it.

The match continues and Tetsu scores again using the same move, and once again Murasakibara is unable to stop him.

Satsuki is still taking notes as the buzzer goes off.

The break is spent in silence, neither boy on either side of her talk, and Satsuki doesn't wish to speak at the present.

Daiki has removed his arm from behind her, Satsuki choose's to ignore the move. A million thoughts are flashing through her mind, and it is only in third part when Murasakibara starts to show his true strength does Satsuki finally pick a side.

'Whose team are you on?'She remembers Seijuro asking her once.

Tetsu has always played as part of a team and so had Satsuki. She had always been part of the team, yet unlike Tetsu who had been acknowledged for being on the court, she'd been left behind. Left behind by her team, left behind by Dai-chan, the only one to never leave her behind was Seijuro.

When Murasakibara ties up his hair, she knows he'd decided that this is his team. They all have a team now, even Daiki, even if he says he's alright on his own.

She turns to look into mismatched eyes. The only eye's that have always looked at her as part of their team. Those eyes see only her sometimes, and even when they're clouded by his will to be on top, he still looks at his side to make sure that she is still there.

Seijuro has changed, but he is still her family, her brother, and when Seirin wins, she decides that he is the only team that she will ever need.

Seijuro stands and she stands along with him. She see's Midorima stand from his place, she turns to walk out only to be blocked by Daiki in her way.

He moves to let them out but falls into step next to them. "You heading straight back, or do you have time to hang out?" Daiki asks.

She doesn't answer, knowing that it's best to cut their ties here. Daiki will only get in their way, and as Seijuro's sister, she can not allow that to happen.

"Sei-chan, would you mind me meeting you at the car, I need to speak to Aomine."

Daiki makes a face as she calls him that name, but Seijuro looks at her then rubs a hand through her hair affectionately as he tells her not to be too long.

"Yo, Satsuki. What's with the Aomine?" He says slipping his hands into his pockets.

Taking a breath she strengths her will to do this quick, least he somehow break her.

"I made a mistake,"

"Eh?"

"Whatever this is,"She motions between them. "Can't happen. It's best we don't hang out anymore Aomine."

"Satsuki," He grabs her wrist as she turns to walk away. "What the hell! Where's all this coming from?"

Dark pink looks up into dark blue, her resolve is set. "You helped Tetsu perfect that move, didn't you?" He doesn't answer because she already knows the answer. "You're helping the enemy and anything I tell you can be used against my team, I won't allow it.

"Satsuki, you haven't told me anything." Daiki pleaded clearly seeing where this is going. "Don't turn into him."

"Seijuro is my brother, if he wants to win, then I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing stands in his way." She tells as she pulls her wrist free.

"So you'll walk away from me?" He questions angrily.

"Let's not forget, it was you who left me behind first." She knows it's a low blow, but it gets her point across as Daiki takes a speak back as if she physically hit him. "Don't interfere again." She warns, then proceeds to walk away.

On the way back in the car, Seijuro brushes away stray tears that have somehow managed to escape.

"I'm here," He assures as she presses her face into his chest. " I'll always be here." He whispers soothingly as he brushed his hand over her head, holding her much like he had done when they were children.

* * *

What other matches go on now are of no concern to Satsuki. She hears about Kise match against Haizaki, but her focus remains on her team. Their training, their grades, their health, but most of all she focuses on Seijuro.

Her brother seems much happier now, she's unsure why? He smiles at her more often, he even laughed when he'd found her stuck under her bed. It had taken some time for him to stop laughing, even while pulling her out the odd chuckle would appear much to Satsuki displeasure. Although, hearing his laugh had brightened Satsuki's day.

She had to change her number after Daiki, Tetsu and Kise had started to bombard her with calls and texts.

When the match day against Shutoku comes Satsuki gathers with the rest of her team. The team has made their own way here, so they decided to meet up at the stadium.

When they're all there it's Seijuro who gives them their pep talk, the coach just stands back and listens. He also lets them know that he will be playing, which surprises them, but Satsuki knows that against his former teammates Seijuro will definitely play.

On the court, they make eye contact with Midorima.

Seijuro presses his hand to her head and ruffs her hair like he often does now. "Shall we?"

"Show them," She tells him in return before he heads out onto the court.

She watches, her eye's calculating as the game begins. Midorima says something to Seijuro, causing his eyes to widen, but Satsuki sees's only excitement in those eyes. She grins, maybe Midorima will surprise them and make her actually have to work to form a plan to defeat him.

Hayama makes a mistake in the second quarter, one that she knows could lead Seijuro to sub him out. Yet, he pulls his act together after her brother speaks to him.

At half time Kise and Tetsu make their way onto the court. They both look at Satsuki, yet she refuses to acknowledge them.

Kise speaks with Midorima, and as Satsuki follows Seijuro they walk right up to Tetsu and his new light.

"Hi, it's been awhile since the opening ceremonies, Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun," Tetsu remarks.

Satsuki is about to just walk around them with the rest of her team when Kagami steps into her path.

"Yo, you haven't forgotten about me," Kagami asks, and thou he is standing in Satsuki's way, he is speaking to her brother. "That other time, you sure pulled a disturbing move.."She shoots Seijuro a look. "Kise and you..I'll kick both your asses!"

"Of course, I remember you, Taiga Kagami. I'll give you one warning, though. Only those subservient to me are allowed to speak without changing their line of sight. I don't allow anyone acting against me to look down on me or my sister."

Satsuki knows what is about to happen, and she does nothing to stop it. After all, Tetsu should teach his light how to behave.

"Lower your head," Seijuro says, and now he's the one looking down on Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" Tetsu is quick to come to his lights aid.

"You too, Tetsuya..." Seijuro starts to warn them. "If you're going to face me, you should be prepared."

Satsuki stays silent, but the feeling of so many eyes upon her makes her inch slightly closer to her brother.

"I was the one who discovered your talent. Sooner or later, you'll come to realize that."

Tetsu stared defiantly back, but there were no more words to be spoken so Satsuki walked away with Seijuro at her side.

Their break was short lived as the returned to the court to continue on their match.

"Sei-chan," She said just before he left her on the bench. "At least destroy them with your all." He nodded and then jogged to his place.

Midorima surprised her with his team work with Takeo, But Seijuro quickly put him in his place, flat down on the ground. When Midorima got up and actually managed to stop her brother from scoring, when he even managed to score, Satsuki frowned.

When Seijuro scores in his own basket, she knew play time was over. He spoke to the team, and like that, Satsuki saw something in the team spark to life.

After that, Seijuro led forward an attack which Shutoku can not overcome. He destroys the other team, and in doing so destroys Midorima.

Rakuzan wins and Satsuki rushes to hug Seijuro when they have finished bowing.

They're on the side of the court, Satsuki beaming up at him, while Seijuro smiles warmly art her in return. It's a rare moment, and it's interrupted by Midorima.

"Shintaro," Akashi says and Satsuki lets go to turn and face their former teammate.

When Midorima holds out his hand, Satsuki blinks and looks to see what her brother will do.

"It was, in fact, our loss...But next time, we will make sure to win!"

"I will give you my thanks, Shintaro. That was the first game in a while that had a bit of thrill. However," Satsuki knows that whatever Seijuro says next is not what Midorima will want to hear."I apologize that I cannot accept that handshake."

He places his hand on Satsuki shoulder before he continues.

"If you seek victory, you must become more merciless...Winning is everything. I wish to stay that for all of you."

"I see. You haven't changed Akashi...from back then." His eye's flicker to Satsuki for the first time. "But, in fact, we will win next time."

She watches him go with a brave face on, but she knows that something has been crushed inside of him today.

When Seijuro looks back at her, that cold look that had been in his eyes is gone. Now, only she is there and for him, that is enough.

"Come, Satsuki. Let us find a seat to watch the next match."

It happens while Seijuro is changing, she's out in the hallway waiting when Daiki corners her.

"Satsuki!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

"Satsuki!"

"Aomine?" She says, hoping that Seijuro will walk out the door any second, but unfortunately he does not, and Satsuki is left facing probably the only person in the world other than her brother that she feels something strongly for.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm waiting for Seijuro, it's best you are not here when he comes out." She tries.

"This will only take a minute." He takes a step forward.

"Okay," She wants to see what he has to say.

"You're my best friend Satsuki, and I know I've not always treated you right, but I love you." Satsuki's eyes widen and she can't say a word. "Auntie always said that you should forgive me because I'm a boy and I'm bound to mess up, so please, don't turn your back on me."

Satsuki should have known Daiki would make this harder than it needed to be, and trust him to use Mai's words against her.

"You don't get it Dai-chan," She says softly, because even if she pushes him away a part of her will always love Dai-chan. "He's always looked out for me, and now, it's my turn to be there for him. I'm sorry Dai-chan, but this is the way it has to be." She reveals.

"Not if we can get him back," She blinks. "He's not the same, he changed somewhere along the way, but what if we can get him back, the real Akashi Seijuro."

"Everyone changed, even me." She dismisses.

"Don't you want him back? The beloved brother you used to tell me about? Don't you want the Akashi who loved to play basketball with us back?" He asked spreading his arms.

"Of course, I do," She cried. "But no matter which Sei-chan is in control, it's still my big brother." She'd known all along that there were two Seijuro's. The one that was in control, and the one that had hidden away. "I love him, Dai-chan." She said, and Daiki could finally see all the pain that Satsuki had ben carrying in her dark pink eyes. "I love him enough, that I'll stay by his side forever if I have too."

"Satsuki," Daiki whispered as he took another step towards her. "Tetsu," He began but Satsuki cut him off.

"I can't betray him, so no matter how you try to explain it to me, I can't go along with your plan."

"This one doesn't care about you, he only cares about winning!"

She didn't answer, didn't get the chance too, as Seijuro walked out of the locker room. "Daiki, I had a feeling you would show up today."

For some reason, Daiki words played over in her mind.

"Come Satsuki, the others will wonder where we've gotten too."

"Yes," She followed alongside him, her eyes flicker up to meet Daiki's as they passed.

His hands were clenched at his sides, yet he didn't say another word as he watched them go.

Finally, they found where their team was sat and joined them. She heard the whispers around them as they sat, some making comments about her, she chooses to ignore them.

She barely pays any attention to the match between Kise and Tetsu, her mind still locked on the words that Daiki had said.

'This one doesn't care about you,' It replays over and over in her mind and she can't escape it. If Seijuro notices that something up, he doesn't show it. He is focused on the games.

Before she knows it the game is over, and Tetsu has won without her doing any data gathering.

The bus ride to the hotel there staying at is normal, she's sat next to Seijuro. She doesn't remember when, but she falls asleep on her brother's shoulder.

She wakes when someone is carrying her, it's not her brother and her eyes open slightly to see that she's in the arms of Nebuya.

"Almost there," He tells her when he see's her eye's flutter open. "Go back asleep."

His voice is soft and gentle, and it pulls her back into her dreams. The next time she wakes she's in her bed, Seijuro is playing with her hair.

"You need to change," He tells her as she sits up. Her night clothes are already laid out so she takes them into the bathroom with her. Once washed and changed she returns to her room to find Seijuro still splayed across her bed.

"Sei-chan," She says as she climbs under the cover and lies facing him. "You heard what Daiki said, didn't you?"

She's never been afraid of her brother before, but there is something dangerous in that smile that he graces her with.

"Worry not, my dear sister. As long as I am in control, there is nothing to worry about."

She calms and allows her eyes to shut. Her head resting in the curve of his arms, with his fingers playing with her hair that is how she falls asleep. Unknown to her the eye's which watch her tonight might be filled with love, but they are also filled with rage. A rage that someone would dare try to take Satsuki from his side.

Tetsuya will be crushed, and then nothing can ever get in his way. He will be all-powerful, but looking at Satsuki he knows she can be used against him, which is something he can't allow. He only has one choice.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he detaches himself from her and leaves the room, closing the door behind him gently.

* * *

Morning came quickly, the final just hours away. Seijuro was eating toast when she arrived into the kitchen. The coach hadn't wanted them sharing an apartment but Seijuro wouldn't allow her to be alone or paired with someone else, so there'd been no choice but to get them a double room.

"Good morning, Satsuki." Seijuro greeted her as she sat down.

"Morning, did you get a good sleep?"

"Of course," He placed a glass of juice in front of her. "And you?"

"Sei-chan was n my dream." She told after taking a sip of her juice.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"I dreamt of when we were young, Ah! Sei-chan was so cute dressed as a prince."

"I don't remember ever being dressed as a prince."

Satsuki pouted. "Well no, it was in my dream,"

He hums, an amused look on his face. "Have something to eat, we have to leave soon."

There's something not right, but she can't put her finger on it as she finishes up breakfast. She joins the others at the bus, Akashi is exchanging words with the coach.

"Satsuki?" It's Mayuzumi whose speaking to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Satsuki frowns. "Yea, why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I just thought something was wrong when you fell asleep on the bus. Akashi wouldn't allow anyone to wake you, so I just assumed,"

"Oh, No. I'm fine, I was just tired from yesterday, a lot happened." She told without giving too much away.

Mayuzumi clearly doesn't buy it, but he doesn't push the subject. Instead, he changes topics, and all the while Satsuki keeps an eye on her brother noticing that something is definitely not right, although no one else seems to notice it.

They board the bus, Satsuki taking her seat next Seijuro. There is an excited air on the bus for their last match, the coach is still taking to Seijuro from the seat across from them, so Satsuki turns to look out the window. It's nothing new, she's lived in this city long enough that everything just seems to blend together now.

The coach asked her something, but she hadn't been paying attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said we're here," She looked to see they had in fact arrived. Just how lost in her thoughts had she been, although she hadn't really been thinking abut anything.

"Satsuki, could you stay here with me for a moment?" Seijuro asked, while the rest of their team with on ahead. Satsuki stayed with Seijuro alone on the coach. Even the driver had gotten tickets to watch the match. "Satsuki, there's something I need you to do for me."

"Sure Sei-chan, anything," Satsuki said, ready do anything her brother asked her.

"I need you to stay here, I don't want you to come to the match."

"What? I don't understand?" She was hurt by his words.

"Whatever plan Tetsuya has come up involves you, I can't allow them to use you against me. I can't focus completely on the match if I worry about you, so please, do this for me?" He reached out and cupping her cheek in his hand. "Will you do this, for me?"

Satsuki looked into different colored eyes. She'd made a promise to Seijuro, so squaring her resolve she answered. " I'll do whatever you ask of me, brother."

He smirked, and for the first time ever Satsuki didn't see her brother looking back at her, but the other person that everyone else saw.

"Good!" He said, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be over before you know it. I promise."

As the doors closed Satsuki watched as Seijuro walked away, never once looking back.

He'd promised to always be there for her, to always protect her, but in the end, He'd turned his back on her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You really love your big brother, don't you, Satsuki?" Her mother had been the most beautiful woman Satsuki had ever seen, still, to this day no one could compare to her.

"Yes, and I love you too, Mother. I hope we can stay together forever." Satsuki said, cuddling into her mother's embrace. Seijuro would be finishing his lessons soon, and then he'd join them in the garden.

"I hope so too." Her mother revealed, causing Satsuki to smile brightly.

"Mother! Satsuki!" Seijuro called and they turned to see him running towards them. The smile on his face was bright and the happiness could be seen shining in his eyes from a distance. Seeing her brother made Satsuki wriggle out of the hold her mother had on her and run to meet her brother.

Her brother's small arms wrapped around her, and she could contain the giggle that escaped her. "Sei-chan, I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied, hugging her that little bit tighter. Their mother was drawing near, watching them with a kind smile upon her lips. A smile that she shared with only her beloved children.

"I love you Sei-chan. You're my favorite big brother."

Seijuro pulled away frowning. "I'm your only brother."

His mother laughed as she leaned down in front of them. "Your sister loves you very much, Seijuro." Satsuki nodded at her mother words.

Seijuro allowed both him and Satsuki to be pulled into their mother embrace. For him there was nothing better, then the three of them spending time together. Their father never joined them, expect for dinner and that was fine with Seijuro. The only people he'd ever need were his Mother and Satsuki, as long as he had them he'd be just fine.

"Seijuro, always protect your sister. As the big brother, it's your job to take care of her."

Eye's sparkling Seijuro puffed out his chest before he answered. "I'll always look after Satsuki, and I'll always look after you too, Mother."

If only he'd known what was to come. He hadn't been able to save his mother, and he hadn't been able to protect his sister. He had failed them both, but when he was given a second chance to protect Satsuki, he vowed that nothing would stop him from protecting her this time around.

**Flashback End**

* * *

He'd hidden away for so long, yet somehow Tetsuya had sent his other self inwards to where he had been staying all this time. In order to be the strongest, in order to not be left behind, in order not to let Satsuki be taken from him again, he gave over control to his other self which could do all the things that he could not.

"Correct. You shall stay here for eternity."His other self-turned to face him.

"I was planning too. But now, the foreboding sense of losing is upon you, also"

"What do you know! You stepped down as one of the meek!"

"Yes, I probably didn't understand. I tried to keep everyone together by winning, but in doing so I pushed everyone away. And now," Red eye's looked up to meet the red and orange eyes of his other self. "If we're going to lose, I thought that might be fine, But...You've pushed Satsuki away." Standing, he stood facing towards the light. "I made a promise to always protect her, I won't break that promise again." And then he stepped forward.

* * *

She'd stayed inside the bus, listening to the watch on her wrist tick away. She tried not to cry, and yet the tears that fell refused to stop. He was suffering, Seijuro was hurting and there was nothing she could do.

The match had started, she could hear the roars and shouts. They were cheering for her team, earlier her phone had buzzed. Her teammates asking why she wasn't coming?

Eventually, staying put proved too much. It didn't matter if Seijuro didn't want her there, she'd go because he was her big brother and whether or not he knew it, he needed her. Wiping her eye's she left the bus and hurried into the stadium. As soon as the court came into view, she knew something wasn't right, her brother was losing.

"It's not...possible." She whispered taking a step down the stairs. Soon she took another step and then she was rushing down the stairs straight to wall to look down on the court.

Mayuzumi is saying something to Seijuro, but he isn't responding. She turns around, going find a way down on the court only to have her path blocked.

"Satsuki!"

"I don't have time for time for this, Daiki. Get out of my way." The cheers of the crowd resound around them as the match restarts.

"No!" He was holding her wrist. Some people around them began muttering, clearly torn between watching the game and watching the two teens.

"Let go!" She hissed pulling her wrist out of his hold and running up the stairs, knowing the only way to get down to the court was to use the stairwell at the end of the hallway. She stopped suddenly at the top, Daiki running into her.

With wide eye's she turned to face the court, watching as her brother played. She could feel it, and by the expression on Daiki face as he turned back to the court, so could he.

Seijuro had finally reawakened, and Satsuki? She took off running.

* * *

He'd lost, but he'd given it his all.

He'd congratulated Tetsuya on his win.

It was after they'd bowed to each other that he'd turned and seen her. There were tears slipping gently down her cheeks as she stood staring at him, and for the first time ever he was truly afraid. His team was watching behind him closely to see what would happen and for once, not even he knew what was to come?

She took a step, followed by another and then she was there, right in front of him. She was looking at him in disbelief. Tentatively she reached out, running her fingertips just under his left eye. Slowly she pressed herself against him, her finger gripping his jumper. "I missed you so much, Sei-chan."

Placing his hand on her head, he ran his finger through her hair. "I won't leave you again. I promise." Her cries are muffled against his chest.

Tetsuya, Kise and so many others are watching, but this moment is not for anyone other than him and Satsuki. Satsuki seems to realize this, as she pulls back. "Let's go home,"

He nods, but the thing is, his home shall always be with Satsuki.

* * *

They walked together side by side, it's very rare for them to be apart now. It's been some time since they'd lost, but it had brought them together again. Them, their friends, it had even somehow lightened the relationship with their Father, although not by much.

"It's been a long time since we were here, but I'm sure she won't mind," Satsuki said, letting Seijuro lead her by the hand to where it was they were going.

They were visiting for Tetsu's birthday, but Seijuro had asked if maybe they could make a take detour. When he'd told her where exactly, she smiled and told him it was a great idea.

"I'm sorry that we haven't visited you in so long, Mother," Seijuro said as he placed down the flowers they brought along.

They were silent, both having so much to say and yet not being able to say it. Finally, it was Satsuki who worked up the courage to speak first.

Dropping to her knees she ran her fingertips over her mother name. "A lot's happened, the last time we spoke was when Seijuro and I had been reunited, when I could finally come home." She swallowed. "Not a day goes by that I do not miss you, but as long as I have Sei-chan by my side, I know that I still have a part of you with me."

She looked back at Seijuro hoping that he'd say something, but he could only stare at the angel that stood atop the grave. Standing, she squeezed his hand.

"Talk to her," She said, tilting her head up. He looked down, his red eyes uncertain. "Isn't that why we really came here?"

"Yes, it is." He said taking a deep breath.

He spoke for a long time, about many different things. Things that mattered, things that didn't, but finally he felt the burden which had been on his chest begin to loosen. Finally, when he said everything he needed to say, he felt Satsuki hug him from behind.

"She'd be proud of you."

"For what?" He asked sadly.

"For coming back. She loved you, and all that matters is that you're here now."

"And you're here, and this time around I'll be sure to protect you."

Satsuki's eyes closed as she whispered."I'll always need you, so don't leave me alone ever again."

He didn't need to tell her that he would, for they both knew that nothing would come between them ever again.

"We'll be late if we stay any longer." Seijuro voiced.

Satsuki released him for the hug. She kissed her fingertips only to press them against her mother's name. Her mother had given her so much in the short time they had together, but the greatest gift she'd ever given Satsuki was stood right next to her now.

"Let's go Sei-chan, we shouldn't keep the other waiting." She said as she gripped his hand pulling him so that he would run back to the car with her. "It is Tetsu's birthday after all."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

They were walking side by side as usual when they spotted the others up ahead. Everyone except Murasakibara was present, as they strode towards the others. Satsuki was excited, it had been a long time since they'd all truly been together and on good terms.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-chan. "Tetsuya said upon sighting them walking. Satsuki giggled at the face Daiki made as Tetsu spoke. Clearly, he still wasn't used to the change in name.

"Yo, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting." Seijuro said as they came to a halt in front of their friends.

"You two came all the way from Kyoto, didn't you?" Kise questioned smiling at the sibling due.

"Yes. Kuroko, happy birthday." Seijuro said.

"This is a present for you," Satsuki said and held out the box.

"I'm happy, can I open this?" He asked and Satsuki nodded, smiling at Seijuro as they watched him open the gift Satsuki had made for him.

"Oh? Is that a scarf you knitted, Satsuki?" Daiki asked peering down at the scarf Tetsu now held for the others to see.

"Hand-knitting, huh?" Kise leaned closer, seemly impressed by the work Satsuki had put into making the gift.

"Happy birthday, Tetsu," Satsuki said, watching as Tetsu wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Long time no see," Daiki said finally and Satsuki noticed that it was directed at Seijuro. They had spoken briefly on the phone but hadn't had the chance to meet up since the winter finals. "Since middle school, right?"

"Ah, yes." Seijuro returned glancing down at Satsuki with a smile as he said it.

The others had surely missed her brother, but it was Satsuki who was most pleased to have him back.

"We already have five people, but we're missing someone," Kise mentioned looking off to the side.

"Murasakibara?" Midorima commented.

"Murasakibara will be arriving soon." Seijuro supplied much to Kise's shock since he had phoned Satsuki and told her that Murasakibara wouldn't be attending.

Seijuro and Satsuki shared a smile before a voice rang out from the trees.

"Ah. Good morning, everyone.." Murasakibara called appearing out of the trees.

"Mukkun!" Satsuki said leaning past Seijuro to see the tallest player of their out teammates.

"Wow, Akashi got it right" Daiki commented.

"I thought Murasakibarachi didn't want to come?" Midorima said looking over at Satsuki with an accusing eye.

"I came over after I arrived in Tokyo, it was along the way that's all," Murasakibara informed as he climbed out from the bushes.

"Eh? Along the way?" Daiki mumbled looking to Kise for an answer.

"Rakuzana and Yosen are going to have a practice match." Satsuki supplied with a smile. "It was all Seijuro's idea."

"Because of the great distance, we've chosen to stay in Tokyo." Seijuro offered.

"Great thinking, Akashi." Daiki praised.

"Well then, let's begin," Seijuro said motioning towards the court with a nod of his head.

It was like a dream watching them all play together once again, watching them play the game that they had fallen out of love with, only to become bewitched by her again. It had been so long since she'd seen them all smile so freely. Watching Sei-chan and Dai-chan, she wished that aunt Mai could have been here to see them together.

Watching them play made the future seem so much brighter than it had once seemed. For the first time in a long time, Satsuki felt hope. Hope, that she would not lose someone else, be they, family or friend. She couldn't help becoming teary-eyed as she thought back to the past when they had all been together before everything had gone wrong.

The ball tipping off her feet had Satsuki looking up into the beloved eyes of her brother.

"It's time to change members Satsuki," Seijuro said.

"Me? Is that okay?" She'd never played with them before, they'd never given her the chance.

Seijuro smile, hand reaching out to rub her head. "Of course, everyone's waiting for you."

She stared past her brother to see the others waiting. They were calling encouragements to her as she stood. "Go easy on me." She told wiping the tears from her eyes. She stopped next to Seijuro. "Thank you Sei-chan, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Seijuro eyes widened slightly before he smiled gently and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you Satsuki, don't ever doubt that."

Smiling she ran forward. "Let begin then!" She cried happily.

* * *

Later on, as the evening drew near and everyone was getting ready to leave Satsuki decided that they should have a photo of them all taken together. There had been complaints at first, but they gave in quick enough once Seijuro had sent them a look.

"Hurry up, Satsuki!" Daiki complained.

"Wait a minute," She called as she made sure the camera was set right. "Okay!" She said as the timer began ticking.

"Stop yawning, Murasakibara." Midorima scowled.

"I did come early, I can't help it." Murasakibara defended.

"Okay! Everyone smile!" Satsuki smiled taking her place next to Seijuro, but just in front of Daiki.

Afterward when Tetsu asks if he can have a copy of the photo agrees to send it over, once she has it printed.

Somehow along the way out of the park, it's decided that they will go to the party Tetsu's teammates set up for him. Of course they all part ways so that they can go shower and change into better-suited clothes.

The car ride home is silent, Seijuro sits back with his head turned in her direction, his eyes closed, but every so often the tip of his pinky finger will touch hers as if to make sure she is still there. Although they have been back together for some time, the amount of time they were apart still shows in how they can't seem to separate.

It becomes worse whenever their father is near, the thought that he could separate them always seems to put Seijuro on edge. Satsuki often wonders if Seijuro will ever truly forgive their father for keeping them apart. It doesn't often cross her mind, but sometimes she wondered how different her life would have been had her father not sent her away.

Would she be a different person to who she is today? What of Daiki? What of her friends? But mostly she thinks about how Seijuro wouldn't have been lonely, if she had been there Seijuro would never have suffered the dark waters of loneliness, she would have saved him, no matter the cost.

The brush against her finger once again reminded her of how Seijuro always promised that he would never leave her again, but she wanted him to know that she too, would never leave him again.

Inching closer she presses her forehead against his, his breath soft against her skin as he breaths. There is a tiny smile against his lips, yet he keeps his eyes closed least the connection be broken. "Time nor distance," She whispered her eye's closing as she spoke the words. "Will ever separate us again. Nothing in this world can come between us now." Satsuki promised.

Red eyes remained closed. "Never again." He promised in return and Satsuki could feel the tension melt away at her words.

* * *

They avoided their father and were able to change, get back in the car in record time. Seijuro asked the driver if he minded picking up their friends along the way. So, to each house they went, starting with Murasakibara who Seijuro had texted to be waiting outside. Midorima was next, standing at his house his lucky item in hand. Daiki was next, hoping into the car and setting himself down on the other side of Satsuki, forcing Midorima who had been sitting next to her to move.

He was silent beside her, but it didn't take long before he and Midorima got into an argument. It was over something petty of course, but she and Seijuro share a smile at how familiar it was that those two were fighting. Kuroko seemed to appear inside the car without much notice, save for Seijuro and herself and caused the others to jump in fright.

"How many times I got to tell you, don't do that, Tetsu!" Daiki scowled having jumped when the pale blue haired boy suddenly interrupted him.

As Tetsu lead them up the stairs to the apartment in which Kagami lived, Satsuki felt as if finally a long overdue weight was lifting from her shoulders. Of course, things would never be how they'd once been, but the here and now were what were in important.

She smiled as she watched the door to Kagami's apartment fly open, only for her eyes to widen at who stood before her.

"You must be tired!" He said before a sudden trembling took over his body.

"Hello, you must be Furihata-kun," Seijuro said, recognizing the other boy.

"A-Akashi!" Satsuki couldn't help but worry about just how bad the boy was shaking at the sight of her brother, while Seijuro seemed quite amused at the development.

"Since everyone's here, I brought them over as well," Tetsu explained peering around Seijuro.

"AAHHHHH!" Satsuki's mouth formed an O as she watched the boy's legs finally give out on him as he sank to the floor in a heap.

Satsuki frowned as Daiki simply stepped over the Furihata.

"Your Late, senpai.." Satsuki heard Kagami call as Muk-kun lifted Furihata from the floor, although the boy showed no signs of coming around anytime soon.

"You live in a pretty good place." Daiki was as loud as ever.

"Aomine! What are you.." Kagami stopped as he watched the other's enter, and Satsuki couldn't help but be amused by the varying looks of shock from the other people in the room. "HUH! HUH!" He seemed to get even more shocked as each person entered.

"Hi, everyone." Kise greeted, ever one to one to mingle with other's wherever he went.

As they all filled in and joined together, Satsuki found herself seated next to Tetsu and Kise in the beginning, She'd then somehow ended up in sitting next to Muk-kun for some time. Takao and Midorin were talking to her about one thing or another when Daiki pulled her to sit with him.

When he picked up a conversation on the other side of the room he quickly left her sitting with only Kagami as company. "I don't believe we've ever had the chance to talk." Satsuki began, realizing that Kagami wasn't going to speak first.

He cleared his throat, and when their eye's meet he flushed red. "No, never got the chance," He trailed off.

Satsuki smiled, turning her eye's to the Tetsu who sat surround on the other side of the table. "You're good for him, Tetsu that is." She said when she caught the confusion in his eyes. "I lost them all, and Tetsu? He was last to go, but somehow you brought him back, and in turn the others."

"I didn't..."

Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered. "You returned my brother to me, and for that, I'll be forever grateful."

"Aye, what do you think you're doing!" Daiki's shout went up, calling the attention of the whole room to them.

While Kagami turned bright red and tried claim innocence, Satsuki smirked nudged him.

"Tell the truth now Kagami." She said looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

Kagami frowns."You and your brother are more alike then I thought," He comments.

"Leave him be Satsuki," Seijuro says and Satsuki takes that as her cue to move and take her place at Seijuro's side. As she slides down next to Seijuro, she makes sure to grin at Kagami one final time. "You shouldn't tease him so,"

"You know that there could never be anything between him and me,"

"Yes, but does he know that?" She follows his line of sight only to have her gaze entrapped by the darkest blue eyes she has ever known.

Daiki has never been so still before and it seems odd to watch him watch her, and not know what's going on in his mind. She's always been good at reading Daiki. Yet, the expression upon his face is not one she knows and it leaves her confused. Seijuro seems to know all too well the thoughts running through Daiki's mind if the smug grin was anything to go by.

"I think you've made him jealous?" Kise whispered, suddenly on her other side.

"Daiki doesn't get jealous, especially over me."

Seijuro and Kise exchanged a look, but Satsuki no longer wished to carry on the conversation and simply leaned into Seijuro. The day's activities were finally catching up with her.

"We shall leave soon," Seijuro promised, running his fingers through her hair.

"Father will be expecting us," She muttered her gaze staring firmly at her hand atop her lap.

When it came time for them to leave, Satsuki made sure to say goodbye to everyone, even going as far as to offer some of them hugs, as it was likely she wouldn't see them for quite awhile.

"Hey, Satsuki. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Daiki asked when she'd finished saying goodbye to Tetsu.

"Sure." She said following him out into the hall where she left her coat hanging.

"I, I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too."

"But I never want something like that to come between us again," Daiki said, his hand suddenly gripping her shoulders.

She knew he wanted her to promise that nothing would come between them again, but it was a promise that she couldn't make. She loved Daiki, he would always be her first love, but Seijuro was more.

He had been her hero since she was a girl, the one who'd picked her up when she was down and even when he hadn't been himself he'd still loved her more than anything in the world.

"I can't promise you that," She watched as his face fell. "At least not yet. Right now, my brother needs me and I need him." She confessed as she eased his hands from her shoulders and took them in her hand. "You'll always be my best friend, Daiki, I hope one day you'll be more." She smiled when he blushed.

"So, one day?"

"Yes, when you think that we're ready."

"And you'll agree when I ask?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for years, what's a little while longer?" She teased.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds done?" Kise said, a cheeky grin upon his lips.

"We weren't doing anything," Daiki growled, the blush seeming to spread.

"Sure you weren't," Kise sang bouncing away when Daiki chased after him.

"I hope I don't have to have a word with Daiki?" Seijuro said as he joined her, slipping on his jacket.

"No," Satsuki assured. "At least not for a while." She giggled as Seijuro stopped short of closing the door after them.

The sound of Kise's calls for mercy echoed from inside the apartment.

"Come on, Sei-chan. Let's go home." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her, least he go back inside.

The future wasn't set in stone, but there were some things that were bound to happen. Seijuro finding his way back to her had been one of the things she'd known would happen. From the moment she lost him, she knew he would one day return. Her life with Daiki would also one day come to pass, but until that day came, she would live her life like every day was her last. She'd never take anything for granted ever again.


End file.
